A Crazy Crazy Birthday
by Kaidra-Tirnel
Summary: Birthday present for my sister GalaxyPegasus14. Collab with RetzTourmaline, Jesusseeker1, YamiNoHaou14, and last but not least PhantomWhisp43.


It was a bright and sunny day in Metal Bey City as a group of friends walked along the river. The youngest, named Kaidra who had braided silver hair, a black trenchcoat, pirate boots, and pointy ears shoved one of the older into the river.

"Hey!" Galaxy shouted as her jacket and shirt were soaked through with water. "You're gonna pay for that!" She yelled as she splashed her sister from the river.

Kaidra yelped and hid behind Yami.

Yami vanished.

Seeker pointed and laughed, quickly coating Kaidra in glitter.

Yami simply reappeared and walked ahead.

"Oi! Yami!" Seeker called, running towards him.

Nami sweatdropped.

Yami stopped and looks at Seeker.

"Did you get it?" Seeker asked before waving Nami towards them.

Nami placed her hands behind her head and walked over, whistling.

"Yeah." Yami said

"Hey!" Kaidra said as she vainly tried to block herself from the flying liquid and glitter.

Seeker grinned. "Good. Meet you there?"

Yami nods again.

"Think you can distract Galaxy, Nami?" Seeker asked.

Nami gulped. "Er...Yeah. Think I can."

"Don't worry. All you need is Gingka, a hundred Daleks and some glitter." Seeker grinned.

Nami sighed. "I'll try my best." she said, saluting.

Kaidra smiled and waved at Nami before running off after Yami and Seeker. "Don't worry! You have MK to help you!" she said over her shoulder.

Galaxy sighed and climbed out of the river all soaked. However with a snap of her fingers, she was all dry.

Seeker grinned before snapping her fingers, disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

Galaxy looked up as she squeezed the moisture out of her hair. She looked at Nami. "Where did everyone else go?" She asked suspiciously.

Nami took Galaxy's hand and sped off. "Onwards to the glitter factory!"

"Oooh! Goody!" Galaxy said as she sped off after Nami.

-meanwhile-

"I'll bake the cake!" Kaidra called as she ran into the kitchen. This was followed by a loud crash and flour puffing out of the kitchen and all over Yami, Seeker, and MK.

Yami sweatdrops.

Kaidra walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry... Let me clean that off you guys..." she said as she pulled a cord above her head. Immediately everyone but herself was drenched. "Oops, I forgot what happens when you mix flour and water... Sorry!" she said before running off.

Yami slowly gains a tick mark

Kaidra peeked back into the larger room. "Oh, and the towels got flour all over them so I threw them in the wash. Just so you know." She said before grinning and running off again.

Yami's tick mark grew larger.

"Oh, and you guys might not want to stand there." Kaidra said before running off again. A few seconds later the cake-batter-people were coated with frosting, sprinkles, and a cherry on top.

Yami snapped and turned into Kid Yami, grinning insanely.

Kaidra was off in the second kitchen making a cake.

Kid Yami howls causing paint gysers to erupt.

Kaidra's eyes widened. "Oh... No..."

Kid Yami starts splattering paint everywhere.

Nami ran in the glitter factory with Galaxy.

MK appeared inside the glitter factor, perched up on a beam in the ceiling. She grinned evilly and prepared to dump pudding on Galaxy. "This is for last time..."

Kid Yami is wreaking havoc in town with paint.

Kaidra runs outside. "Oh dear... What have I done?" she asked herself as she watched the city get a new paint job. "Seriously, those colors don't even match!" she exclaimed.

Galaxy was walking around the glitter factory with Nami.

Kaidra was blasted with paint by an insane Kid Yami who raised his hand to create a super enormous paint ball.

"SENPAI!" MK calls out. Nami and Galaxy both look up. MK grins evilly and snaps her fingers. Nami is given a sparkly pink umbrella and MK dumps pudding all over Galaxy.

"What was that for?" Galaxy calls up.

"For last time when you soak me in pudding. Now, if you'll excuse me." MK mimics the Cheshire Cat and vanishes.

She reappears outside with Kaidra.

"You guys are meanies...no one told me we had started RPing...No one likes me..." MK sits in the emo corner whimpering like a dog and crying.

"Why must I get the sparkly pink umbrella? Why?" Nami mumbled.

MK creates a shadow clone from the emo corner and sends it to Nami. "Cause Sparkly Pink Umbrellas are ALL the RAGE!" She sticks her tongue out and the clone vanishes.

Kid Yami launched the ball of paint.

"Hi MK! I accidentally turned Yami into Kid Yami... Any ideas on how to stop him?" Kaidra asked as she looked at MK. "I mean, seriously, none of his color choices match!"

"Hey!" Galaxy called "Wait, what's this?" she asked as she pulled a soggy piece of paper from the pudding.

Nami sweatdropped.

The paint ball hits the city causing it to be painted random colors.

"Hamburgers turn him back to normal." MK whispered before disappearing. Yami's paint soaked everyone but MK. The blue eyed authoress reappears and steals the paper from Galaxy with a evil giggle and makes it appear in Nami's hand.

Kid Yami laughs insanely.

Kaidra grinned. "That's all I needed to know!" she said as she pulled out a hamburger launcher. "Eat burger Yami!" she yelled as she started firing burgers at Kid Yami.

Kid Yami vanished.

Nami looked at the paper.

"Ne, Senpai." MK taps Nami's shoulder. "What's that paper for anyway? Why'd we have to protect it from Galaxy?"

Kid Yami blasted Kaidra with paint.

MK blasted Kid Yami with paint back.

Kid Yami growls.

Nami took Galaxy to the far end of the glitter factory, clicking a button that unlocked a certain door

Kid Yami howls as he starts beating his chest like a monkey.

MK summons her scythe and charges the young version of the author.

Kid Yami grins as the ground below MK erupts hot chocolate.

"Where are we going Nami-chan?" Galaxy asked

"Go MK!" Kaidra yelled as she waved a team MK flag.

"Wait for it..." Nami said as the door opened.

MK used her scythe to split the ground so hot chocolate erupts beneath him also. MK gives a thumbs up to Kaidra then points to the glitter factory!

Suddenly MK and Kaidra were washed away by a soda tsunami.

Kaidra nodded and then yelped in surprise as the soda tsunami hit. "Ya know Yami! Some people don't like to swim in soda!" she said as she threw hamburgers at Kid Yami.

Kid Yami sent them back.

"Fine, no burgers for you!" Kaidra said as she stuck her tongue out.

Kid Yami responded with a pie to Kaidra's face...that blew up in a huge explosion.

Kaidra growled as she wiped the pie off her face. Her eyes turned red and both her hearts began beating rapidly. "Enough." She growled as she exploded into black and dark purple glitter.

Kid Yami laughed insanely up high in midair.

Dark Kaidra, known as Draco, appeared above Kid Yami and dumped dark sparkly pudding on his head.

Kid Yami growls and blast Draco with vanilla ice cream

Draco turned back into Kaidra. "Cooooolllllllllddddddd!" Kaidra yelled as she ice-cream hit her.

Kid Yami pointed and laughed insanely at Kaidra.

Kaidra sighed then teleported infront of Kid Yami before holding out a warm gooey cheeseburger. "You hungry?" She asked

Once the door opened, the room was revealed to contain Daleks. Lots of Daleks. "Ta da!" Nami exclaimed.

Kid Yami blinked and leaned closer to the burger.

MK appeared behind Kid Yami and forced his mouth into the burger. She made him eat it and he transformed back. "MWHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE CONQUERED KID YAMI!" MK laughed evilly until she doubled over coughing. "Dang it!"

Yami blinked as he look around, "The heck happened?"

"I have no idea but DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" MK shouts.

Galaxy blinked. "DALEKS!" She dove into the room and started talking to them all...occupied for hours.

-later-

"Yeah, next time paint the city in matching colors. We don't want another eyesore." Kaidra said as she handed Yami the burger.

"Your fault. You know I can't control myself while I'm in that form, yet you persist in goading me." Yami ate the burger.

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that." Kaidra said as she grinned. "On the bright side, that one part of town that you painted metallic gold and silver will be the bright side!"

Yami raised an eyebrow.

MK sits on her scythe in the air, holding the weapon upside down.

"So are we ready yet?"

Nami laughed at Galaxy as she conversed with the Daleks.

Galaxy smiled as one of the Daleks handed her a piece of paper. She took it and opened it up. It read as follows: "Congratulations! You have found the first part of the trail that will lead you to... Awesomeness! (There will be unicorns involved) Please follow these instructions to the next clue." Galaxy smiled. "A treasure hunt? Cool!"

MK smiled before hopping down.

"Kaidra...can I do something to keep her occupied? PEAS!"

Kaidra looked over at MK "I guess so. I think she just found the first clue though."

"Okay...so what can I do? Like...battle with her...play hide and seek...throw paintballs at her...WHAT?!" MK said dramatically before giggling a little.

"Help her get through the scavenger hunt?" Kaidra suggested.

Seeker sweatdrops at everything. "Impressive guys."

-later-

Yami is setting up everything for the party.

Kaidra is baking a pegicorn cake. Galaxy is being stalled.

Nami was with Galaxy, helping with the stalling.

"Look! Another paper!" Galaxy said before rushing off on her scooter that left a glitter trail.

MK drops down and dumps more pudding on Galaxy. She steals the paper and flies away cackling till she coughs and shouts, DANG IT!

Yami sighs as he was done.

MK poofs him to her side and shoves the paper at his chest. She smiles.

"Your turn to distract her! I gotta wrap her present before we can have the party!" MK disappears as Galaxy's voice gets closer.

"Hey! Give that back!" Galaxy called as her scooter turned into a jet.

Yami blinked.

The glitter jet kept flying towards Yami.

Nami was running after Galaxy, panting and waving her arms frantically.

Yami blew up the jet.

"Hey!" Galaxy said before ejecting her glittery parachute.

MK appeared back at the party room.

"Now then..." She smiled. The authoress, with her awesome pink glasses, began to wrap the present for Galaxy. Oh, how she was going to enjoy it when Galaxy opened it and...she mustn't reveal too much. She laughed evilly to herself...before coughing again. "DANG IT!"

Yami leaves.

Kaidra came out with the cake. "Hello MK!" She said. "Where's Galaxy, Nami, and Seeker? Wait, and Yami?" She asked as she set the cake down on the table.

Nami panted as she appeared. "Galaxy-" Nami paused as she fell down panting. "Sheesh. Alright Galaxy-chan is close."

"Ok, good to know. I think we are ready!" Kaidra said as she stepped back to observe the last few details.

Yami came in.

"Get in your places everyone!" Kaidra said from inside one of the large helium balloons.

MK smiled and disappeared. This was going to be fun.

Yami hid in the dark corner.

Nami hid on top of the ceiling.

MK appears for a moment. "Nami-Senpai? Are you a ninja?" She giggles and disappears again.

Nami sweatdropped.

Seeker giggled and dove behind a plant. This was going to be awesome!

Galaxy walked in slowly. She pulled out a glitter bomb and held her finger on the pin.

Yami just silently waited in the corner.

Kaidra watched through the blue plastic.

Seeker watched between the leaves with a grin.

Galaxy was waiting. She walked over and flipped on the light. "Surprise!" Kaidra said is a high-pitched voice as she popped out of the balloon.

Seeker jumped up and squirted silly-string all over Galaxy. "Surprise!"

Yami just silently came out of the corner.

Kaidra looked at her sister. "Did we surprise you?!" She squeeled in her high-pitched voice.

Nami leaped down from the ceiling.

MK appeared before Galaxy and grabbed her shoulders with a loud BOO! The authoress jumped and MK got a glitter bomb to the face.

"Now You're sparkly!" Kaidra said as her voice began returning to normal. "Like my tea!"

Yami just turned away from the sight.

MK summoned a glitter bomb disguised as a piece of candy. She walks over to Yami and puts it in his hands. She covers herself with a large blanket as the bomb goes off in his face. Galaxy started to laugh.

Yami slowly gains a tick mark before turning into Kid Yami.

Nami sweatdropped.

"Oh crap." MK makes a hamburger bazooka appear and looks at Galaxy over her shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Senpai!"

She looks back at Kid Yami. "EAT BURGER!"

MK was blasted into the wall by paint by an insane Kid Yami, who laughed

"What have I gotten myself in to...?" Nami murmured.

Kaidra's voice was back to normal. "Just an insanity war, no biggie!" Kaidra said as she passed Nami while shooting her glitter flamethrower at Kid Yami.

"Hey." MK turned and fired the burger bazooka at everyone else in the room. "EAT BURGERS!" The other authoresses get blown away.

"I AM THE WINNER! BURGER QUEEN!"

Kid Yami created a giant meatball that is 10 million times as big as Jupiter

Gazing at the meatball, Nami groaned. She turned to the nearest wall and began hitting her head repeatedly.

Kaidra made a giant meatball shield.

Kid Yami launched the meatball.

The giant meatball bounced off the shield.

It flew off elsewhere.

"So Galaxy." MK appears by her friend. "Happy Birthday. Hope you enjoy this craziness!"

Nami leaped on Galaxy's shoulders, snickering.

Kid Yami took out a bomb.

Kid Yami dropped the bomb and it blew in a huge paint explosion, splattering every single part of the room.

Kaidra regretted making her shield only shield against meat. Galaxy grinned from ear to ear. "That's more like it!" She said as she threw something onto the ground. A sparkly mushroom cloud was seen from a distance. Ryuga's eyes widened and he turned around. "Where are you going?" Gingka asked as his friend walked back towards Koma Village. "Did you not see the giant sparkly mushroom cloud?" Ryuga asked as he kept walking.


End file.
